


passion

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 14/30</p>
<p>Steve’s a hands-on kind of guy, and while the thought of having his own vessel makes him feel warm, the ‘hurry up and wait’ they have him playing in the downtime while a crew is assembled for his ship is unbelievably dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion

Steve’s no Kirk, but after the incident on Delta 439 enough stories about him float around from ship to ship that people have Expectations when they first meet him, capital letters and all. Justice is a word he hears quite often when he’s being described. Patriotic. Loyal. And it’s not all wrong – Steve would go through a horde of Nausicaans single-handedly if one of his crew was in danger, does his best to be fair when his position forces him to make tough decisions – but it can get out of hand, and it makes for an awkward situation when his crew is star-struck by his mere presence.

It gets worse when Captain Phillips decides he’s ready for his own command and sends word to Starfleet that Rogers should be promoted and given a ship post-haste.

Half the time Steve isn’t quite sure what’s going on – bureaucracy has never been his strong suit, and it’s hard to feel passionate about completing paperwork. He misses his ship, misses serving as Phillips’ XO, misses his friends among the crew more than he cares to admit to anyone around him. Steve’s a hands-on kind of guy, and while the thought of having his own vessel makes him feel warm, the ‘hurry up and wait’ they have him playing in the downtime while a crew is assembled for his ship is unbelievably dull.

It finally all starts to feel real when he’s called in to speak with several officers they have lined up to be his XO. The process is all much more formal than Steve’s used to; his own promotion came after Phillips’ old first officer was injured on assignment and the position was freed up. He’d already known the captain he was going to serve under, knew they worked well together.

Steve’s not sure what to think of working with someone he doesn’t know at all, but he’s willing to give it a try.

The first few candidates are so young, it’s hard to believe that Steve was once that eager kid too. He’s not old by any means, but the faces smiling back at him over the conference table just don’t seem ready yet.

He’s polite when he thanks them for taking time to speak with him and sends them on their way.

The next are better, but Steve still doesn’t feel a click with any of them. They’re professional and do good work and despite how much Steve wants to find his first officer in this batch of candidates, there’s something missing from each of them.

Steve’s resigned to another week of paperwork when he’s gotten through most of the interviews, only a handful left.

Then he meets Barton and Romanoff.

They come in together, uniforms crisp, and are so in sync Steve would suspect some sort of telepathy if he hadn’t already glanced over each of their files.

“Captain Rogers, it’s good to meet you,” Romanov says, extending her hand. Steve takes it, gestures for them to sit.

“I was hoping to have a one-on-one conversation with each of the candidates,” Steve begins to explain. Barton cuts in.

“You want Natasha for your first and me for your security chief,” he says.

The certainty gives Steve reason to pause.

“Is that so?”

Barton smirks. Romanov is the one to tell him, “We are the right people for the job.”

Steve’s never quite sure why he says, “Commander Romanov. Lieutenant Commander Barton. Welcome to the _Constellation_.”

He doesn’t regret it.


End file.
